Old Acquaintances
by RobynlovesKlaus95
Summary: Bella Swan only has Alice Cullen as her best friend, it their senior year at Forks High school and Edward and his friends have made Bella's school life hell for 5 years. Bella doesn't understand why Edward hates her when they used to be so close. Can they ever be friends again? Or maybe be something more?
1. Chapter 1

I hated high school it was my own personal hell, the only thing that made it bearable was my best friend – Alice Cullen. We were complete opposites, she was extremely hyper and completely obsessed with fashion and clothes. And me, well I wasn't your average 17 year old teenage girl, clothes make up and shoes did not concern me, much to the disappointment of Alice. I was boring. I was plain. I was nothing special. I knew this and so did the entire Forks senior year and I was often reminded by the jocks and cheerleaders (or the players and slags in my opinion). I thought High school would be the best time of my life that's what I thought when I was younger, when I still had my best friend.

"…Bella, are you listening to me…BELLA" Alice screeched, lost in my thoughts again I didn't mean to space out. I thought Alice would be used to it by now.

"Sorry, sorry Al day dreaming, what were you saying?" she looked at me in disbelief her grey eyes deepening in obvious annoyance, looked like pixie was going to blow…concentrate Bella she would lose it more if I didn't listen.

"I was saying we are going to be late for our first day of senior year…oh my god Bella what are you wearing I swear I'm going to start coming to your house every morning to get you dressed" Alice ranted with her hands on her hips as though I had conducted some hideous crime. I was comfortable in my superman t-shirt, jeans and converse. It didn't matter what I wore to school it would just be a repeat of all my other days at Forks High school the jocks and cheerleaders would snigger and throw abuse at me. I didn't get as upset like I used to, Alice was the main reason for that I knew I had a best friend.

Our ride to school in Alice's canary yellow Porsche was relaxed as always. Alice getting over excited thinking about the new season of Vampire diaries and her obsession with Damon Salvatore… I had to admit he was gorgeous, his blue eyes were dreamy.

"So Bella it's agreed then, tonight my house we are having a slumber party with munch and vampire diaries" Alice squeaked her eyes were lit up like it was Christmas, she was bouncing in her driver's seat, that's when I realised she wasn't watching the road.

"Jesus Alice watch the road or we'll never make it to watch the new season of Vampire Diaries at your house tonight" I shouted, my heart was ready to escape my chest I couldn't argue that she was a bad driver but at the speed she was driving I didn't want to end up wrapped around a tree. Her response to my panic was an explosion of giggles and sticking her tongue out at me. God she was childish but that's why I loved her, my best friend, my only friend except Emmet her huge brother and his girlfriend Rosalie but that didn't count because they were no longer at Forks High school.

"Bella we're here now, calm down" she giggled and that's when the panic and stress got to me, looking over the school parking lot was the entrance… and surprise surprise who was there Jessica Stanley (head cheerleader and head bitch), Lauren (head slag) and the rest of the cheer squad. But they weren't the only ones there he was Edward Cullen, Alice's twin and my ex best friend. Now he was just the captain of the football team who made my life hell, he hated the fact Alice was my friend "bad for her reputation as he put it"

.

"Bella come on we need to go in" Alice grabbed my arm to drag me out the car, I didn't understand why she didn't hang out with the jocks and cheerleaders she was so pretty, jet black spikey hair, pale but flawless skin and a figure to die for.

"Okay, okay Al lets go" I giggled her excitement was adorable, linking my arms we began to walk to the entrance when my pulse began to quicken a pair of emerald green eyes were glaring at me, as though staring right through me but I continued to walk. Surely Edward and his friends wouldn't do anything whilst his sister was linking my arm…wrong I continued up the steps to the entrance when something caught my foot. The steps were coming closer and closer to my face I quickly put my hands down to reduce the damage.

"Shit" my hands were covered in blood, I looked up to see Edward in hysterics with Jessica and Lauren whilst Edwards best friend Jasper, looked at me full of sympathy.

"What the hell Edward you absolute bastard" Alice screeched shocking me and everyone around me including Edward who just glared at her. I suddenly felt the tears well up in my eyes I had to get out of there. Scrambling to get my things I got up and ran not before I heard Alice.

"Bella, Bella wait!" I hated school, I hated my life and I definitely hated Edward Cullen why did he hate me, 5 years ago we were inseparable I'll tell you what happened it was….

Paste your document here...


	2. First Day at Forks High School

**Sorry this chapter is abit slow, but I wanted you to see how the story leads up to the events in chapter 1. Any advice would really help. Hope you enjoy, the problems between Edward and Bella will start in the next chapter. Thank you Robyn x**

**5 years earlier**

"Edward I'm really scared about today, I mean its high school I'm going to get lost and everyone is going to call be Isabella" I groaned, high school is such a big place. Edward, Alice and I could get separated and if that happened I don't know what I'd do they were my best friends, more like family.

"Bella it will be fine, you me and Al will make new friends but we'll always have each other so not even you and all your clumsiness can get lost" he laughed, his reassurance made me feel much better knowing that I've always got him and Alice forever and always just like we all promised each other.

"As long as you promise not to leave me alone" I would be terrified if I was alone on my first day of high school, If we were in different classes there was obviously nothing I could do but at lunch it would be Al, Edward and me.

"I promise" he said sincerely making me feel more confident about our first day of high school, he always kept his promises to me, never once had he or Alice broken any promises to me, they were my best friends and I loved them.

"Oooh what are we promising, please tell me!" Alice always had to be up to date on what was happening whether it is clothes or gossip or even mine and Edward's promises, she was bouncing up and down pulling a pout.

"I am promising that we will never be split up at high school, Alice do you promise?" Edward looked so serious that a 'v' shaped between his eyebrows showing how important this promise was to him.

"I promise, now come on we need to get to school we can't be late on our first day, tomorrow Bella I am choosing your outfit because converse, jeans and a t-shirt does not make an amazing impression does it now?" Alice was now smirking at me knowing that I would give in to her, from now on I would everyday be Bella the Barbie doll. I cringed inside just thinking of the outfits she would want me to wear.

Grabbing our bags we headed towards Esmes car, the anticipation was building. Alice and I had matching bags her choice not mine, she said having designer bags would gain girls attention so that we could make conversation and hopefully get us more friends.

Esme pulled into the parking and suddenly everyone's attention was now on the black Mercedes that Esme drived it made me feel uneasy but Alice and Edward just smirked. I knew that Edward and Alice would not have any difficulty making new friends they were rich and were both beautiful. Edward with his tousled bronze hair, piercing green eyes, perfect cheekbones and a figure that was slightly muscled even though he was only 13. Then there was Alice jet black spikey hair, piercing grey eyes and also very beautiful they would make friends so easily but they promised never to leave me alone therefore there was no reason to panic.

"Aww my babies all grown up, have a great day and I'll pick you up here at 3" Esme said through sobs she obviously didn't want to embarrass us but Alice and Edward were her babies, she also considered by her daughter too. We all got out and waved as Esme left the parking lot.

We headed towards the main office, as we were walking Edward was gaining a lot of attention from girls waving and smiling to the obviously popular boys who kept saying 'hi', see Edward was having no problem making friends and we had only been on the school grounds all of 10minutes.

"Errr I'm only in 3 of your classes Bella, see this is what happens when you are too smart. Edward seems to be with you for every lesson that is so not fair!" Alice was stomping her foot having a major fit because we would be separated but not completely, I had to try and reassure her.

"Alice we'll be together at lunch and the classes we do have together don't forget I virtually live at your house" I smiled hoping she would feel better, obviously not from her facial expression so I leaned in for a hug when the bell went.

"Come on Bella we've got to get to Biology" Edward smirked knowing how Alice would feel left out but I knew he was only playing with her, I waved to Alice and followed Edward. Students were already getting seated when we walked into Biology and I hoped I would be sat next to Edward. But glancing at the board I saw a seating plan me at the front and Edward at the back. I groaned and sat at my desk.

Edward stopped at my desk and whispered "Don't worry you'll make friends with whoever you sit with, wait by the door when the bell goes". I nodded knowing this lesson would be full of awkward conversation with whoever I was sat with, but nobody seemed to sit next to me. I just looked at the board and concentrated on what said. Every so often I would glance back to see Edward laughing with a very pretty blonde girl and a boy who was obviously very sporty.

The bell went declaring the end of my first lesson at Forks high school it wasn't that bad, I stood by the door as Edward said. I waited and waited but nobody was left in the classroom maybe he forgot, I'll just find my next lesson and see him there.


	3. Somethings just not right

**So here's chapter 3 just building up to the big fallout. Hope you enjoy if theres anything you think could be improved please tell me. Thanks Robyn x**

My next lesson passed in a blur, I couldn't concentrate where was Edward I'm sure he said he was in this class when we were stood with Alice. Thankfully the Spanish teacher never once asked me a question and I'm thrilled because I would have been completely oblivious to the question or in fact the topic of the lesson. My mind was worrying about Edward, what if someone was picking on him, or was he ill? When the bell sounded for lunch I couldn't be happier I knew Alice would know where Edward would be.

I pulled my phone out my pocket to text Alice **_Hey Al where should we meet before going to lunch –B x_**. Almost instantly I had a reply **_Look behind you –A x._** Laughing I turned around to see Alice grinning at me she must have known what lesson I had just been in and I'm glad I would have easily have gotten lost.

"Hey Bells come on we need to get food I'm starving, where's Edward is he still in the classroom?" Alice looked at me obviously impatient tapping her foot. So Edward should have been in my class then, where was he? I started to panic when Alice pulled me out of my thoughts tugging on my arm.

"Alice Edward wasn't in class I thought he must not have been in my lesson, but what if he's been hurt or ill?" my mind began to race, I mean Edward would never not go to class he loved school and he would also never tell me to wait for him and not show up on purpose. Edward was to kind, considerate and thoughtful to do any of that.

"Bella he'll be fine, maybe I just got mixed up and he wasn't supposed to be in your class. Let's just go to lunch then I'll text him okay" I nodded whilst Alice pulled me to the canteen. It was huge and there were so many people, it was strange though every table had a specific group on it: goths, nerds, skaters there were groups everywhere. Then I noticed the biggest table was full of cheerleaders and jocks.

"Alice have you noticed" I tried to ask. "Yes Bella everyone is in clicks and oh my god he's there!" Alice shouted in disbelief, I was confused whose where? I followed her gaze until I saw Edward laughing and messing around on the jock table, Alice looked furious and I felt hurt. What happened to the promise of us sticking together today? Alice and I continued to look at Edward, he then looked over smiling and waving. Alice's response shocked me she just glared and motioned for him to check his phone.

"Alice what have you texted to Edward?" I could tell by her face she was aggravated, instead of replying she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and opened a text that read **_Edward why weren't you in your lesson, you left Bella when you told her to wait and now you're not even sitting with us at lunch. Just wait till we are home –A_****. **Edward was in serious trouble with Alice he had broken our promise twice I was hurt more than angry whereas Alice was totally losing it. I glanced at Edward as he had just finished reading the text and his face said it all, he knew that he was in serious bother.

"Bella come on were getting our lunch and then we are going to get out of this canteen before I say some rather nasty things to my brother" she was shaking with anger, I think she's overreacting slightly maybe he forgot anyway he'll probably explain when we are picked up by Esme. I followed Alice to the lunch line every so often glancing at Edward who seemed oblivious to me and Alice. Something was definitely going on.

After lunch I followed Alice to her locker when the bell went quickly hugging Alice we planned to meet at the office at the end of school. The last lessons were really good I answered a few questions and the teachers were really impressed, I couldn't say that for the cheerleaders at the back. I think their names were Lauren and Jessica who kept laughing and sniggering, Edward was sat near them maybe I could ask him later what they said.

When the bell went I collected my things and headed to the office where Alice stood, she seemed to have calmed down since lunch. "Hey Bells ready to go, mum just parked over there" she seemed excited to go home so I quickly linked her arm and walked to the car.

"How was school girls, did you like it?" Esme asked smiling showing how proud of us she always was. I knew Alice wouldn't mention Edward not sitting with us she'd wait until we were home. Whilst waiting in the car for Edward me, Alice and Esme talked about the subjects and teachers we had. It had now been 15minutes since school finished and there was still no sign of Edward, he really was acting strange. Alice glanced back giving me the look that said **_there is definitely something weird going on with Edward._** Just as I opened my mouth to respond the door opened and there was Edward smirking like me and Alice were missing something. His smirk just seemed wrong, it wasn't his usual crooked grin that made me giggle.

Alice seemed to notice his smirk and instantly glared whispering "just wait till moms not here, when we get home you have some serious explaining to do". Edward didn't look like Alice's threat had bothered him he just continued to smirk… what was going on with Edward?


End file.
